As Lovers Go
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: And I said "I've gotta be honest. I've been waiting for you all my life..."


**As Lovers Go**

**A/N:** Woah…it's been quite a long time since I wrote a fanfic. Haha! Not to worry. I'm still the hardcore-crazy-fan of Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler! Gosh…I got so giddy when they kissed in the middle of the ring with Stacy in her lingerie! I swear…that made my day. Anywayz, that actually inspired me to write this songfic. Hope you all like it. It's called As Lovers Go, sung by Dashboard Confessionals. Enjoy! And please don't forget to review! Thanks! Mwah!

…

_She said, "I've gotta be honest._

_You're wasting your time if you're fishing around here."_

_And I said, "You must be mistaken,_

_'Coz I'm not fooling...this feeling is real."_

_She said...she said, "You gotta be crazy,_

_What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?"_

_"No, you've got wits. You've got looks. _

_You've got passion. But I swear that you've got me all wrong."_

…

Her heels clicked lightly on the cold pavement, herself walking along the wet, gloomy streets of the city in the middle of the dull night. Once wrapping her black coat tighter around her slender frame, she rubbed her hands together, in attempt to warm them dearly.

She sighed, continuing to walk her way back to the hotel.

When suddenly, she heard footsteps.

Footsteps that were following her.

Almost as if running after her.

She turned around and almost that instant, almond-colored eyes met electrifying blue ones.

"What do you want?" she asked, exasperated.

"What in the hell are you doing out here?! In the middle of the night, might I add?!" he queried back.

She scoffed while shaking her head. "Why do you care?"

"Well of course I care! I care a lot!" he exclaimed before saying in a low voice, "Anything could happen to you…and I don't want that, Stacy."

Again, she shook her head. "Don't waste your time caring for someone like me, Randy. It's not worth it."

"Don't say that. It is. I know it is."

Her eyes almost filled with tears as she questioned, "Why?"

"Because I love you. So, so much."

"I know you don't mean it. That's just crazy."

"Stacy…you've got me all wrong. You're everything to me."

…

_All wrong._

_All wrong._

_But you got me..._

…

He knew it. Just about every part of his heart, body and mind knew it. His soul was surrendered completely to just one woman. Stacy Keibler.

He loved her as deep as the soles of his feet…for he knew that the bottom of his heart was not deep enough.

She truly was his everything.

She had all of him.

…

_I'll be true. I'll be useful._

_I'll be cavalier. I'll be yours, my dear._

_And I'll belong to you..._

_If you'll just let me through._

_This is easy as lovers go._

_So don't complicate it by hesitating._

_And this is wonderful as loving goes._

_This is tailor-made. What's the sense in waiting?_

…

They walked to a tranquil park and sat down on a bench. The stars were all luminous that dull evening. The place was bare and the weather was cold, just like the feeling both Randy and Stacy were suffering.

Cold…and so…alone.

Both were craving to feel that warmth again.

A warmth that only them two could bring back to one another.

"Stacy? Please let me love you. Please just let me. I do. I just really do. And I…I've never felt this feeling before. Not with anyone else. I'll be true to you, really. I'll be that guy whom you've always wanted. I'll be yours…and only yours."

"Randy…I-I don't know if I could trust you. I don't want my heart broken. Not again."

"I'm not like them, Stacy. I'm not like Andrew. And I'm not like Scott. Please believe me when I say all this."

…

_And I said "I've gotta be honest._

_I've been waiting for you all my life."_

_For so long I thought I was asylum bound._

_But just seeing you makes me think twice._

_And being with you here makes me sane._

_I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side._

_You've got wits. You've got looks,_

_You've got passion. But are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?_

…

"Stacy…all my life…I've never felt this way. Just seeing you…can already make up for a lot of things. You're the only one who can keep me sane. I'll go crazy without you. That's just how much I love you…and how much I don't wanna lose you."

By this time, Stacy let all her tears fall. Why did Randy have to come just now? If he came just a bit earlier, she never would have broken her heart twice. She never would've had to deal with men who pushed her around and ordered her what to do and what not to. She never would have gotten hurt.

But snap back to reality…here he was…now.

He held her hand, ever so gently. Like he'd hurt her if he held it just a little bit tighter. She stifled a sob as he wrapped his arms around her, their bodies fitting in such perfect rhythm.

…

_Tonight._

_Tonight._

_But you've got me..._

…

"Ssshhh…it's okay. I'm here. You've got me." He whispered.

…

_I'll be true. I'll be useful._

_I'll be cavalier. I'll be yours, my dear._

_And I'll belong to you._

_If you'll just let me through._

_This is easy as lovers go._

_So don't complicate it by hesitating._

_And this is wonderful as loving goes._

_This is tailor-made. What's the sense in waiting?_

_This is easy as lovers go._

_So don't complicate it by hesitating._

_And this is wonderful as loving goes_

_This is tailor-made. What's the sense in waiting?_

…

Stacy looked up into his eyes, staring into its pools of blue. Slowly, he leaned down, capturing her lips in one zealous kiss. And like a movie, the moment made its way to an end. Randy caressed her face in his hands, tracing and memorizing each feature into his vivid recollection.

"I'm sorry it took me long to say how much you really mean to me…and how much I truly feel for you." He spoke in such a soft voice. "But I just want you to know…that I love you…more than anything else in this world."

Stacy smiled. A true, genuine smile.

"You know what, Randy?"

"What?"

"I do, too."

**END**


End file.
